


Parties

by stiefel



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiefel/pseuds/stiefel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Balthazar saved Peter at a party, and 1 time Peter saved Balth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties

 

. **one**.

Balthazar sat on the front step of his brand new home.

He, his parents, and all of his siblings had moved back to Auckland, after living in Wellington for 10 years. Balth had been born in Wellington (7 and a half years ago), but his older sisters had been born here, so this was a completely new town to him.

His oldest sister, Jojo (she was 14), had decided to take Balth to the park. She offered to take Rosa and the twins too, but Rosa (who was 12) was moping about having to move, and the twins (they were 2) were asleep after the huge drive. Balth hadn’t fallen asleep at all, which he was proud of, because the drive was 8 hours long, and only little kids fell asleep in cars anyway.

Shortly after arriving at the park, Jojo wandered off to a group of other teenagers to make friends with. Jojo had very few qualms about social interaction. Balth hated making new friends, and he wasn’t the best at it either. Because there were so many years separating him and his siblings, he wasn’t really sure how to talk to people his own age, and was therefore rather awkward in situations where he was expected to make friends.

Balth sat down on a swing and stared off at the clouds that suggested a storm later that day.

Before long, a pair of children the same age as him hurried past. The boy, with his dark hair and huge smile, was trying to catch a girl. The girl, a tiny blonde in a lacy dress, skipped out of his reach.

“You can’t catch me, Ben,” she squeaked, twirling around.

“You’re too fast, Hero. Stop!” He lunged at her, but she bounced out of reach, whilst giggling. By this point they were out of earshot, but Balth watched them.

He was so focused on their antics that he didn’t notice the second boy, who was approaching him.

“Hi,” the new boy said, sitting on the swing beside Balth. “I’m Pedro.”

“I’m Balthazar,” he said quietly.

“Are you new?”

Balth nodded.

“That’s so cool! Maybe we’ll go to the same school!”

“Maybe.”

“Well,” Pedro said after a minute. “It’s my birthday party today, and all my friends have gone off to play-” he gestured at a group of boys playing soccer, then at the two kids who had run past (Ben and Hero, he remembered) who had been joined by another girl, who had dark wavy hair and milky white skin (he could hear them shrieking as they ran past again, and learnt that the new girl was either called Maggie (as Hero was saying) or Meg (as Ben was saying)). “-And I still have heaps of cake left. Do you want some?”

Balth nodded and followed Pedro over to the picnic table.

As it turns out, they didn’t go to the same primary school. But when he started going to Messina High, Balth immediately recognised the boy from his childhood who’d offered him cake at a party, even though Pedro couldn’t quite remember who he was.

 

. **two**.

Balthazar had never really liked parties.

So why did he attend them? He wasn’t entirely sure.

He hadn’t wanted to go to this one either. Only Pedro could have dragged him here. It was at a stranger’s house, but Pedro hadn’t cared and begged Balth to go with him anyway. ( _“Come_ on _. You’re 16 years old. Normal 16-year olds go to parties!”_ Pedro had winked and shoved Balth playfully, and he couldn’t quite say no.)

Pedro had abandoned him after an hour or so, drunkenly mentioning a name. It had sounded like _Jackson_ , but that couldn’t be right. Pedro was straighter than a ruler. More likely he had said _Jaquie_ , as in _Jaquie Manders_ , his _current girlfriend_.

Balthazar had long ago made peace with Pedro’s various girlfriends, despite having _really liked_ him for years. They never really stayed for more than a few months at the most, a few weeks more often than not, so he didn’t have to worry about him falling in love with any of them.

Besides. Just as long as Pedro was happy, Balth was content as well. He wasn’t _too_ selfish.

But really. Pedro had been gone for over an hour now, and Balth was seriously beginning to wonder if he was still Pedro’s favourite person. He was getting a bit melodramatic, but he decided he was being perfectly reasonable. What sort of best friend abandoned you at a party where you knew no one?

Oh wait. Balth spotted Beatrice and Benedick sitting on a couch pushed hastily to a corner of the room. They weren’t even fighting or anything, just talking to each other. _How nice_. Balth took a mental picture, because he knew that they would probably never have another moment of friendship together in their lives, the way they treated each other. Isn’t it lovely how parties bring people together?

Except that this party was pushing Balth and Pedro apart, if anything. He decided to head off to look for him.

After opening several doors and only finding teenaged strangers making out (seriously though, what the _hell_? They’d even been in the bathtub), he heard the currently-unmistakable voice of Jaquie Manders yelling in the last room of the hallway.

It was only unmistakable because of the amount of times Balthazar had hung out with her for the past 3 weeks. She was always with Pedro, and because Balth was (naturally) also always with Pedro, they had spent a lot of time together. It was like this with all Pedro’s girlfriends. (A lot of them hated it. It was fairly common knowledge around Messina High that Balth was gay, and some of the girls didn’t want him to hang out with their boyfriend all the time… Did they seriously feel threatened? By _him_?)

Anyway, he opened the door of that room and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Pedro, a guy who Balth _thought_ might be on the football team (also shirtless), and a screaming Jaquie Manders, in this really pretty dress. Off topic, but damn, that was a nice dress. Balth chided himself. He wasn’t supposed to be Jaquie’s friend, he was supposed to always side with Pedro, and this looked a bit like a breakup, so he couldn’t get hung up on a dress.

“ _I can’t believe this!_ ” Jaquie screeched. “ _We’ve been dating 3 weeks, and I find you in bed with Jackson Fields! You’re supposed to be my boyfriend!_ ”

 _Oh_. So Pedro _had_ said “Jackson” earlier.

Jaquie turned to the door, then noticed Balthazar for the first time. “Balth,” she said in a forced-calm-but-also-genuinely-sad kind of voice. “Tell Pedro that I’ve broken up with him tomorrow when he’s sober. Also, it was kinda cool getting to know you. Text me sometime, I’d love to hang out. You’re pretty cool.” And with that, she breezed out of the room.

Balth turned back to the bed, where Pedro had started kissing Jackson Fields.

And that’s the story of how Balthazar Jones found out his best friend was bisexual.

 

. **three**.

Balth was holed up in his room, trying to work on an essay for one of his classes.

He had agreed to move back into the flat after the rules had been removed. A new beginning. _Potentially_ , and all that crap.

He had always been the odd one out of his outgoing friends, but it was worse now that the rules were removed (he was happy about it and all, but now he looked _really_ antisocial). It was almost 1am, and he knew for a fact that Bea and Ben were sleeping (“JUST SLEEPING”, as Ben had emphasized forcefully to Balth when he had asked) in Ben’s bed together, that Freddie and Meg were locked inside Freddie’s room (he could hear their laughter; they were becoming such great friends lately), and that Peter was out at a party.

That was why Balth was struggling to focus. Peter had said to Balth that he would be back long before midnight, and he still wasn’t back. Balth was getting unnecessarily worried about him.

After another couple of minutes, Balth picked up his phone, ready to text or call Peter to demand to know where he was. But what he wasn’t expecting were several texts from Peter, that Balth hadn’t even noticed because his phone was on silent and he had dozed off a couple of times.

**From: Peter. To: Balth. (11:17pm)**

_hi bro can u cime 2 pikc me up_

**From: Peter. To: Balth. (11:19pm)**

_like im real drink man i cant drive_

**From: Peter. To: Balth. (11:49pm)**

_nvermin i walkde_

**From: Peter. To: Balth. (12:03am)**

_im outsid rn can u pleese let me in i dont have my key idek man_

It was currently 1:37am. Balth leapt up from his bed, chiding himself for being such an awful friend. He ran to the door, unlocked it, then threw it open… and was immediately greeted by the sight of a sleeping Peter, who was curled up on the welcome mat.

Balth leant down to pick him up. As it turns out, Peter was heavier than what Balth could really lift, so he had to drag him into his room. He would’ve just asked one of his friends to help, but Bea would be _pissed_ if he woke her up, and Freddie and Meg were currently blasting some loud music so he doubted they would be able to hear him.

When Balth finally managed to haul Peter up onto his bed, Pete opened his eyes.

 _Seriously? You were awake this whole time? Why didn’t you help, you lazy ass?_ Balth wanted to yell, but Peter interrupted him before he could.

“Thanks man. You’re a lifesaver,” he mumbled, before promptly falling asleep.

 

. **four**.

The music pounded throughout the flat. It was Meg’s birthday, and so a huge party had been thrown for her by Freddie (though Bea swore to Balth that she’d heard Meg helping with the planning).

Currently, Bea and Ben were dancing goofily together, bouncing on top of the couch. Meg and Freddie were swaying, Meg’s arms around Freddie’s neck, Freddie’s arms around Meg’s waist, the two of them completely oblivious to the frantic beat of the music. Their lips were pressed firmly together. It had been like this since they’d started dating, a little over 3 weeks ago. Meg hadn’t even left the flat for a month. (But seriously. When would she leave? Where did she live now? Was she just going to live in her girlfriend’s room in the flat from now on? Balth just didn’t know.)

He also didn’t know where Peter was.

He’d sworn that he’d just gone into the kitchen to get a drink, but that had been half an hour ago now. He hated being this clingy, but he just couldn’t stop himself from worrying. He decided to go check on him.

He wished he hadn’t. He really, really, _really_ wished he hadn’t.

For in the kitchen, Peter was making out with someone. Someone he knew. Someone he’d known his whole life.

His sister.

 _Rosa_.

 

.+ **one**.

Balth took a step backwards and crashed into a table that had food on it. Peter looked towards the noise and looked genuinely terrified when he saw Balth.

“Balthy, I can explain…”

Balth didn’t give him the chance to. He fled from the room.

He pushed and shoved everyone out of the way until he was in his own room. He locked the door behind him and slumped against it.

After a minute, someone started banging on the door from the other side.

“Balthy! Let me in!” Peter hollered. Balth chose to ignore him. The knocking stopped.

But then, someone started pounding on his window. Balth looked up. It was Peter. Balth looked back down at the ground again. He didn’t want to hear what he had to say.

“Balth! Please let me in mate! It’s freezing out here.”

Balth did, but only because he coulddn’t just let Peter freeze to death. He had intended on shoving Peter out the door, but as soon as he climbed through the window, Peter kissed him.

Peter’s lips were soft on his own, and tasted distinctly chocolatey.

Eventually Balth remembered that he was supposed to be…mad? Upset? Disappointed?...with Peter. He pushed him away.

“Right,” Peter said after a minute. “The kiss.”

Balth was pretty certain that he wasn’t talking about the one they’d just had.

“We were playing a game of truth or dare! It’s been ongoing all night, and Bea was playing at one point, so you can ask her if you don’t believe me.”

“Who dared you to kiss Rosa?”

“Costa. He knows very little about my love life, and he remembered that I had slept with Jaquie one time a couple of weeks ago. I suppose he felt a bit bad about that now that he’s dating Jaquie, so he dared me to kiss Rosa.”

Balth processed this. “Okay. I believe you.”

“Really?”

“I have met Costa before. This does seem like something he’d do.”

“Well, we’ve got two options now, I guess,” Peter said. “We can talk about our kiss, or we could just kiss again.”

“Hmm…” Balth pretended to think about it. As if he’d ever have to consider something like that. “I think I’d like Option 2, please.”

Peter smiled. And Option 2 was exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this website! Eep! Hope you enjoyed.  
> Also, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I wanna know what you guys think. xx


End file.
